<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Story Full Of Happiness by bielsahours</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986651">A Story Full Of Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bielsahours/pseuds/bielsahours'>bielsahours</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, One Big Happy Family, Totsuka Tatara Lives, but i thought i was straight then so go figure, but you'll want it, looking back i would have made it explicit mikoto/totsuka, warning: unrealistic, written in my desperation for a happy ending for tostsuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bielsahours/pseuds/bielsahours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written in 2014 and posted on ff.net for Totsuka's birthday! Completely unedited since then.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Story Full Of Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written in 2014 and posted on ff.net for Totsuka's birthday! Completely unedited since then.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Totsuka Tatara shaded his eyes as he looked up at the bar in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>Homra.</em>
</p><p>It had been three years since he had been here.</p><p>"Ready?" He asked the man beside him.</p><p>"Hmn." Mikoto grunted, taking a drag from his cigarette.</p><p>"Anna-chan will be a teenager now." Totsuka commented in an offhand manner. Mikoto frowned but didn't reply. "A young lady. I wonder what she looks like?"</p><p>"Let's find out, stupid."</p><p>"Right!" Totsuka steeled his nerves and stepped out into the street, Mikoto following close behind him. They crossed the road, the butterflies in Totsuka's stomach becoming more agitated by the second.</p><p>"Oi."</p><p>"Yes, Mikoto?"</p><p>"Why didn't you tell them before now?"</p><p>"What?" Oh." Totsuka smiled, but worry flickered in his eyes. "Why didn't I tell them that I'm not dead?" Mikoto nodded. "Well why didn't you say anything?"</p><p>Mikoto raised an eyebrow-the meaning was clear to Totsuka. Mikoto said nothing because Totsuka said nothing.</p><p>"It was just easier. Less damage. How could I even begin to explain...?" Totsuka sighed. It had been a ruse from the start-something he knew he would have to explain and was not looking forward to. "Besides, we had things to take care of with Weissman."</p><p>They were at the door. There was no putting it off any longer.</p><p>"Well, go on then, King." Totsuka gestured to the door and Mikoto gave him a 'look'. Totsuka smiled cheerfully, though his face was pale, and Mikoto opened the door to the bar.</p><p>"Hello." Kusanagi smiled at the opening door from behind the bar and stopped short. The glass he was cleaning fell from his hand and shattered on the floor.</p><p>The room was silent as everyone in the room turned to see what had caused the accident.</p><p>Totsuka laughed quietly, nervously, and rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>"Hi, everyone."</p><p>There was silence as the men in the room tried to process what was happening. Shattering the moment, a young girl in the corner got to her feet. Her white hair was laced with red ribbon and covered by a small red hat, matching the colour of her eyes. Her low heeled shoes clicked as they hit the floor and she slowly made her way over to the two older men in the doorway. Her red dress swayed gently around her legs and the eyes of the two men softened as the saw their beautiful Anna once again.</p><p>"Mikoto." She whispered. "Totsuka."</p><p>"Anna." Totsuka smiled gently.</p><p>And then there was uproar.</p><p>Hours later, after everyone had calmed down and stories had been told and retold of adventures and trickery accompanied by alcohol and food, four people sat on a sofa in a bar in the centre of Shizume City, watching their friends smile.</p><p>One of them was Anna Kushina. She had back her King, her friends and her red. She was happy.</p><p>One of them was Izumo Kusanagi. He had back his best friends, his King and the men he had spent the best part of his life with, if not the longest. He was happy.</p><p>One of them was Mikoto Suoh. He had back his clansmen and his best friends, the only people he truly cared for. He was happy.</p><p>The fourth was a man who had been long believed dead-longer even than his King. He had back his friends, his clan, his reckless lifestyle and his honesty. And Tatara Totsuka was happy.</p><p>Homra was whole for the first time in a long time; their balance finally restored and their joy renewed.</p><p>Because this always was and always had been a story full of happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>